I Will Always Come Back To You
by GailHollyDovChloe
Summary: This fic is about Danny and Claire. It was inspired by the two NCIS: Red episodes. Summary: Danny goes undercover for 8 months and when he got back he gets a big suprise. Pairings: Danny/Claire Daire, Kensi/Deeks Densi. This is a multi chapter
1. Prologue

Danny walks into NCIS: Red team's base after 9 months undercover. Claire is sitting on the couch looking through a file when she hears the door open. "Danny?" She asks looking at him mesmerized. She jumps up off the couch and flings herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest inhaling his scent. He snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her impossibly closer. Claire looks up at him and grabs his hand pulling him towards the couch. "I have so many questions to ask but first I want you to meet someone." She says walking towards her room. She disappears into her room for a couple minutes and comes out carrying a baby. "Danny this is Kyler, your son.


	2. Chapter 1

Claire hands Danny their son and smiles finally getting to see her son and his father together. Claire thinks back to when she found out she was pregnant.

*8 months ago*

About a month after Danny left, Claire sat in the bathroom of base anxiously waiting for the results of the 3 tests she had taken. As she was waiting she thought to what she would do if the test came back positive. She didn't know how long Danny would be undercover, it could be months or it could be years. There was also a chance he might not come back alive. When the timer on her phone went off she reluctantly picked up the tests. They were all little pink plus signs.

When the nurse placed Kyler in her arms for the first time she looked at him and couldn't believe how much he looked like his daddy. His soft fuzzy hair was the same light brown as Danny's' and his eyes were the same colour, grayish-blue. She felt like the luckiest person in the world at that moment, but she wished one thing, to have Danny share it with her. No father should ever have to miss the birth of their child.

*Now*

Looking at them now she felt the guilt of Danny not seeing his son in the first moments of his life fade away. Danny would be there throughout Kyler's entire life. He would be there when he takes his first step, he would be there when he says his first word (which would most likely be "dada"), he would be there on Kyler's first day of school, and he would be there on his wedding day watching him start his own life.

Danny looked up at Claire watching her day dream, he had missed her every minute he was undercover. He was just glad he hadn't missed his son growing up. He stood up and walked over to Claire sliding his arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. She looked at him and smiled. He passed Kyler over to her and watched as she kissed his face. "Hi there big boy, It's time to go to sleep." She cooed rocking him back and forth in her arms. "I love you Ky." She whispered and kissed his face watching as he drifted off to sleep.

Claire handed her sleeping son to Danny and went to grab Kyler's bassinet. She rolled it out and put it next to the couch letting Danny put Kyler in it. Danny turned around and encircled his arms around his girlfriend's waist kissing her. He guided her towards the couch and sat down pulling her onto his lap. She cuddled into him and he lay back on the couch grabbing the blanket that was on the back of it. He draped the blanket over them holding Claire close to him. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Claire wakes up to the sound of a fussy baby, she looks over to see Kyler with tear streaks on his cheeks. She gets up careful to not disturb Danny and picks up her son, going into her bedroom to feed him. When Kyler's done eating and he's changed Claire walks out of her room to find Danny folding the blanket they used last night. "Hey Ky, you look happy." Danny says watching his son happily suck on his momma's shirt. "Do you mind taking him while I go change?" Claire asks looking at her baby-spit covered shirt. "No of course not, I'll put him in his playpen and go make breakfast." He says giving Claire a peck on the lips.

Claire comes back wearing a baby-spit free shirt. She smiles when she sees Danny dancing with Kyler in his arms. She walks up behind him and kisses his cheek then turns around and starts making coffee. "So where is everyone?" Danny asks looking around in search of the other members of NCIS: Red. "They're helping the LA team with a case, so I stayed here to look after Kyler. I was planning on bringing Ky to go visit them today, want to come with us?" Claire asks hopefully. "Sure, I've missed them almost as much as I've missed you, plus it gives me more time to spend with the two of you." He says pulling her close and kissing her head.

***NCIS: Los Angeles Base***

"Deeks! Let go of it right now!" Kensi yells angrily trying to grab what looks to be a crumpled piece of paper from Deeks' hand. "You know Fern, you _could _just ask nicely." Deeks smirks holding the paper just out of Kensi's reach. Kensi stops trying to grab the paper. "I guess you're sleeping on the couch tonight then." Kensi smirks right back. Deeks lowers his hands and wraps them around Kensi's waist stuffing the paper in her back pocket.

Claire and Danny walk in at that moment with Kyler in his carrier. Kensi walks over and gives Claire a hug, and then turns to give Danny one too. "It's good that you're back because Claire wouldn't shut up about how much she missed you." Kensi says causing Claire to slap her lightly on the shoulder. Kensi just laughs and picks up Kyler out of his carrier making baby noises and cooing to him. "Now who would've thought that _the _Kensi Blye would be able to hold a baby without making it cry?" Deeks says sarcastically. "Shut up Deeks." Kensi says glaring at him.


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing this fic. It means a lot to me :)

**Ptrl1500**: In response to your question Danny and Claire are part of a traveling NCIS team called NCIS: Red. They were in 2 episodes in NCIS: Los Angeles and they are going to air NCIS: Red as its own show sometime this year. Red was 4x18 and 4x19 so you'll meet them pretty soon.

Everyone else who is reading this story I have a question for you. Do you want longer chapters? Shorter chapters equals more frequent updates. Longer chapters equals less frequent updates. You decide, Whichever one has the most votes will win. Let me know if you want more Densi too :)

I will get to work on the next chapter

Review!

ShawsonOlicity

p.s. For any Shawson fans out there read and review Tangled Up in Me and let me know if you like it. That way I'll know if I should write another little ficlet... or maybe even a multi-chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, Chapter 4 is finally up! You guys wanted longer chapters and more Densi soooo I present it to you. The first part of this chapter is Densi and near the end is some Daire. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or NCIS: Red or any of the characters except for Kyler. If I did Kensi and Deeks would be together by now. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"Come on Kens, I said I was sorry." Deeks says trying to get Kensi to talk to him. "You'd be a great mom, the kid would love you." Deeks was trying to think of something to get her attention. "I would have a baby with you." That got Kensi's attention. "What did you say?" Kensi says as her head shoots up staring at him. "I said I would have a baby with you." Kensi looks back down playing with a loose thread on her shirt. "Do you mean that?" Kensi asks quietly. "Yes I do Kens, someday I _want_ to have a baby with you." He says with a genuine tone to his voice.

"Someday is sooner than you think." Kensi sighs pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "What do you mean?" Deeks asks sitting down on the couch and turning to face her. "I'm pregnant." Kensi says barely above a whisper. Deeks moves closer to Kensi and pulls her into his chest. He puts his hand under Kensi's chin and tilts her head up to look at him. She's surprised when she sees a huge grin on Deeks' face. Kensi slowly smiles back and Deeks leans down to kiss her. "I love you Kens, I can't believe we're having a baby." Deeks says staring into her warm brown eyes with his ice blue ones. Kensi wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into the crook of it. "I love you too." Kensi says voice muffled in his shirt.

*A Few Hours Later*

Deeks is in the kitchen making dinner and Kensi is sitting on the counter watching him while eating carrots dipped in peanut butter. "So I see the weird cravings are already starting." Deeks says with a lopsided grin on his face. "Just wait until you have to go out at 3:00 in the morning just to get me pickles and ice cream." Kensi says with a smirk that soon turns into a frown. "What's the matter Kens?" Deeks says leaning his back on the counter opposite her. "How are we gonna do this, like raise a child. What if I'm not a good mom? What if I end up like my mom?" Kensi says starting to hyperventilate.

"Shh Kens, calm down baby girl." Deeks walks over and rests his hands on the counter on either side of her. "We'll be fine, Danny and Claire are coping really well. Plus, you have me." He smirks. "You'll be a great mom, just think of Kyler, he absolutely adores you. You're not going to end up like your mom. If anything you'll be the complete opposite." He slides his hands down Kensi's arms and kisses her forehead. "You're not doing this alone princess, I'll never leave you, I promise." Kensi sniffles and looks up at Deeks with tear stains on her cheeks. "Thank you Deeks, you always know how to make me feel better. That's why I fell for you." She says wiping her cheeks. "Actually it was all my irresistible charms." Deeks wiggles his eyebrows seductively at her. "Yeah, you wish," Kensi laughs. Deeks kisses her and returns to making dinner while Kensi silently rests her hand on her stomach and daydreams about a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

*NCIS: Red Base*

The Red team is sitting at the kitchen table playing a game of cards. "It's good to have you back Danny, now I can finally beat someone at cards." Dave says lightly punching Danny's shoulder. "Ha ha, yeah I missed you too Dave." Danny says when he hears the familiar sound of a baby crying. "I'll get him." Danny says just as Claire's about to get up. She shoots him a grateful but tired smile and sits back down mumbling a "thank you" under her breath.

Danny comes back out with Kyler in his arms and sits on the couch gently rocking him. "Well, I'm going to go head to bed." Paris says dropping her cards on the table and walking towards the bathroom. Dave and Kai get up and head towards their rooms saying goodnight as they pass by Danny. "You should probably head to bed too, you were up all last night with him. It's my turn tonight." Danny says to Claire who looks like she's about to pass out. Claire gets up and starts grabbing empty beer bottles placing them on the counter. She starts cleaning the kitchen when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Go to bed, I'll take care of this." Danny says trying to get her to get some sleep. "No it's okay." Claire says continuing to clean. "It wasn't a question. Go on, you need sleep." He says passing her Kyler's sleeping form. She reluctantly agrees and heads towards their bedroom.

Danny starts cleaning up the kitchen when Paris walks out of the bathroom. "She's stubborn that one, good luck." Paris says starting to wash dishes. "She is, but I wouldn't have her any other way." Danny says fondly. "I'll finish up here, you go make sure she actually listened to you." Paris says as she yanks the dish towel out of his hands and hits him with it.

Danny quietly walks into his and Claire's room to see Claire curled up sleeping on her side with Kyler tucked into her chest and stomach sleeping. Danny gently lifts Kyler up and puts him in his bassinet draping the blanket over him. He turns back to the bed and lays down pulling Claire into his chest. She sighs and snuggles closer as Danny pulls the blankets up over them and turns off the bedside lamp as he too falls asleep.

**Wow, I guess you guys didn't expect that, did you?**

**I need baby names girl and boy so let me know!**

** That little button down there is begging to be clicked... so click on it :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**This takes place when Kyler is 6 months old**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry! This is a little short chapter, I'm having major writers block so there will be gaps between chapters. Also exams are coming up and I have 3 ISU's to do. Does anyone have any ideas for this story, and is anyone interested in partnering up with me on this? PM me with your e-mail if your're interested. I'll send you my e-mail and you can e-mail me the chapter. Let me know! Here's chapter 4.**

"How are you feeling?"Danny asks Claire as he walks into their room and sits down on the bed. "Like I was hit by a bus." Claire groans, sits up, and leans into Danny's side. Danny presses his lips to her forehead. "You're still a little warm." Danny mumbles pulling her closer. "A little warm? I feel like I'm sitting in a volcano with a snowsuit on." Claire lets herself fall back on the bed. "Get some rest, Kensi and Deeks will be here soon to pick up Ky." Danny stands up and walks out into the kitchen.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks had offered to watch Kyler while Claire got over her bug. They also said it would help them get experience when baby Densi came along. NCIS: Red team got called on another case, so Danny and Claire are renting an apartment in Los Angeles. They also transferred from the Red team to the Los Angeles team because it's too dangerous to bring a baby on cases, also probably illegal.

* * *

Danny is in the kitchen rummaging through the pantry looking for soup. "Need any help?" Danny turns around and smiles when he sees Kensi standing behind him. "I think I'm good here, why don't you go grab Kyler? He's in his playpen in the living room." Kensi's face lights up and she goes to grab Kyler. "I'll grab his things and put them by the front door." Danny loudly says as he gets up off the floor and walks into the nursery. He comes back and asks Kensi for her cars keys to go put Kyler's stuff in the trunk.

Danny walks back into the apartment and sees Kensi tickling a very happy Kyler on the couch. Kensi looks up and smiles. "How's Claire doing?" Kensi asks suddenly. Danny sighs and replies "She still has a pretty high fever and she hasn't been sleeping or eating. I'm probably going to take her to the hospital tomorrow." Danny reaches out and ruffles Kyler's hair making it stick up in different directions. "Well, have fun with this little guy, and if he shows signs of a fever or anything let me know. "Of course." Kensi gives him a sympathetic smile and reaches out to hug him.

"I'm back!" Kensi yells as she walks into the apartment and puts Kyler's carrier inside on the floor. Deeks walks out from the living room and kisses Kensi on the cheek grabbing her car keys from her hand. "Hey!" Kensi playfully slaps his butt. Deeks looks back at Kensi with a cocky smile on his face. "I'm sorry that I don't want my pregnant girlfriend doing any heavy lifting." Kensi crosses her arms and glares back at him. "I'm pregnant not incapable of doing anything." Deeks ignores her last comment and jogs off down the hall. Kensi looks down at Kyler and just nods her head. "Men." She says and takes Kyler out of his carrier. "Don't ever grow up Ky."

**Here are the names I like, so vote!**

**Boy: Dexter, Lucas, Adrian**

**Girl: Sierra, Arianna (Ari), Adrienne**

**and if you have other names you like, you can tell me what they are.**


End file.
